The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of spurge, an ornamental shrub suitable for use in garden border, modern landscape, or container. The new invention, in the Euphorbiaceae family, is known botanically as Euphorbia amygdaloides and will be referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name ‘WALEUPHGLO’.
‘WALEUPHGLO’ was discovered as a naturally occurring whole plant mutation derived from the parent an individual Euphorbia amygdaloides ‘Purpurea’ (unpatented). The inventor discovered ‘WALEUPHGLO’ at the inventor's nursery in Walberton, West Sussex, United Kingdom, and selected ‘WALEUPHGLO’ in the summer of 2006 from a growing crop of Euphorbia amygdaloides ‘Purpurea’. The closest comparison plant is Euphorbia amygdaloides ‘Purpurea’. ‘WALEUPHGLO’ is distinguishable from ‘Purpurea’ by foliage color.
‘WALEUPHGLO’ is robust, exhibiting a long period of seasonal interest, with bright ruby-red foliage, contrasting cherry-red stems, stout compact-spreading habit, and masses of chartreuse bracts from early summer through fall. Drought tolerant once established ‘WALEUPHGLO’ grows to within the range of 46-50 cm. in height and within the range of 50-76 cm. in width. Cultural requirements include moderate to full sun, well-draining soil, and moderate to minimal water. Full sun enhances the rich foliage color. ‘WALEUPHGLO’ is hardy in USDA Zones 6-11.
The first asexual reproduction of ‘WALEUPHGLO’ was conducted in 2006. Asexual propagation was accomplished by the inventor in West Sussex, United Kingdom using the method of tip cuttings. Since then the new Euphorbia cultivar named ‘WALEUPHGLO’ has been determined stable, fixed, and reproduces true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation.